


Милосердие мистера Андерсона

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Total AU, Unreliable Narrator, Vampires, hidden personaliry, read like original
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Зачем Коннор устраивается в Отдел по Контролю Нечисти?(Коннор-центрик)Форма: сценарий.Хронометраж: 45 минут.Жанр: семейная драма.Написано на Кинк Бинго, второй тур, ключ "Подвешивание".
Kudos: 2





	Милосердие мистера Андерсона

**1\. Экст. Бар «У Джимми», пол года назад (поздний вечер).**  
Из дверей выходит подвыпивший молодой человек. Это КОННОР. На нем расстегнутая кожанка, из-под которой видна белоснежная рубашка, и джинсы. Пошатываясь, он нетвердой походкой идет вдоль улицы, попутно пытаясь найти телефон. Коннор не замечает, что его преследует мужчина, одетый во все черное.  
Когда Коннор доходит до плохо освещенного переулка, мужчина нападает на него и утаскивает во тьму. Там он прижимает Коннора к кирпичной обшарпанной стене здания и тянется к его горлу.

Коннор _(пьяно смеясь)_.  
Отвали, парень, я коп.

Неизвестный не отвечает, его глаза красные, а из-под верхней губы отчетливо видны длинные белые резцы. Он разрывает воротник рубашки Коннора, нетерпеливо склоняется над его шеей, но вдруг в ужасе отшатывается.

Коннор _(почти трезвый)_.  
Совсем крышей поехал от жажды?

Коннор выхватывает пистолет из скрытой кобуры и неожиданно твердой рукой направляет в лоб вампира. Белки того становятся черными.

Вампир _(потусторонним голосом)_.  
Опусти пистолет.

Коннор.  
На меня не действует ваш гипноз. Что тебя так напугало?

Вместо ответа вампир кидается на Коннора и тот стреляет ему прямо в голову. Он оседает на землю, заваливаясь на бок. Коннор склоняется над ним, осматривает карманы. Он находит ID «Нового Иерихона» на имя Даниэля Смита.  
Коннор забирает ID и вызывает полицию.

**2\. Инт. Кабинет капитана полиции, настоящее время (утро).**  
В кабинете трое мужчин. Капитан ФАУЛЕР сидит за столом, голомонитор включен. Рядом со столом стоит КАМСКИ, его пальто расстегнуто, темную фетровую шляпу он держит в руках. Входит Коннор, на нем серый деловой костюм, пиджак застегнут.

Фаулер.  
Коннор, это глава Отдела по Контролю за Нечистью, Элайджа Камски.

Камски _(протягивает руку в перчатке)_.  
Очень приятно, мистер Андерсон.

После рукопожатия Коннор становится напротив Камски, игнорируя стул для посетителей.

Фаулер.  
Мистер Камски изучил твое резюме…

Камски _(перебивает)_.  
Я был впечатлен инцидентом у бара ещё полгода назад. Знаете, мало кому удается убить вампира без подготовки. Поэтому, увидев вашу просьбу о переводе, сказал себе: «Этот парень то, что нам нужно».

Коннор.  
Я думаю, мне просто повезло. Он был ослаблен жаждой, потерял осторожность…

Камски.  
_(Фаулеру)_ Ещё и скромный! _(Коннору)_ Я видел запись, вы действовали просто идеально! К тому же, у вас один из самых высоких показателей психической устойчивости в штате. Я удивлен, что вы не пошли к нам сразу после Академии… Не волнуйтесь, мистер Андерсон, если вы меня чем-нибудь не устроите, я вышвырну вас быстрее, чем вы успеете посчитать, во сколько раз прибавилось ваше жалование.

Коннор.  
Прибавка?

Камски.  
Именно. И расширенная программа медицинской страховки, а также льготы для родных и близких. Большие льготы. Если готовы, приступаем в понедельник, в десять часов утра. Адрес вы знаете.

Камски подмигивает Коннору и уходит. Коннор смотрит ему вслед, а потом оборачивается к Фаулеру.

Фаулер.  
Ну удачи, сынок.

Коннор.  
И вы даже не попытаетесь меня отговорить?

Фаулер.  
Если бы я тебя не знал, то попытался бы.

Коннор улыбается.

**3\. Инт. Вагон поезда метро (вечер).**  
Коннор сидит один. Камера крупным планом показывает его бледное лицо, заплатку на рукаве плаща, потертый кейс в руках, облупленную краску в вагоне, ободранные плакаты на стенах.  
Рекламный буклет китайской закусочной на сидении привлекает его внимание. Он листает его. На последней напечатано четыре скидочных купона. Коннор складывает буклет и кладет в кейс.

**4\. Инт. Дом Андерсонов (вечер).**  
Кухня обычного пригородного дома. На столе две картонные упаковки китайской лапши. За столом сидят Хэнк и Коннор и едят лапшу. В глубине кухни, рядом с миской, лежит сенбернар СУМО. На заднем плане бубнит телевизор.

Хэнк.  
Камски? Никогда не слышал о нем.

Коннор.  
Он руководит Отделом по Контролю Нечисти два года, а ты…

Хэнк.  
А я ушел из полиции раньше. И как он тебе?

Коннор _(после недолгого раздумья)_.  
Я ему не доверяю. Он копал под меня и знает о ситуации в моей семье: пообещал прибавку и намекнул на медицинские льготы для Коула.

Хэнк перестает есть.

Хэнк.  
Мне тоже такое не нравится, не люблю руководителей-манипуляторов. Контроль нечисти и без этого — чертовски опасная работа. Нечисть непредсказуема, постоянно мутирует. То оружие, что было эффективно десять лет назад, сегодня не оставит и царапины. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя убили или обратили.

Коннор.  
Я знаю. Но ради семьи я готов рисковать.

Хэнк _(после длинной паузы, с улыбкой)_.  
Хелен бы тобой гордилась.

**5\. Инт. Вестибюль со стойкой администрации (утро).**  
За стойкой сидит ХЛОЯ. Коннор подходит к ней, называет имя, фамилию, дату и время встречи.

Хлоя.  
Следуйте за мной.

Они выходят в длинный коридор и идут по нему. Навстречу время от времени попадаются сотрудники в офисных дорогих костюмах, которые смотрят на Коннора с непониманием.

**6\. Инт. Кабинет Камски, коридор, лифт.**  
Камски сидит за столом. Когда Коннор появляется, он гасит голомонитор и встает ему навстречу.

Камски.  
Рад вас видеть, мистер Андерсон!

Он не подает руки Коннору, а сразу выходит обратно в коридор. Коннор вынужден идти следом. Камера плывет за ними, кадр построен симметрично, на стороне Коннора больше света.

Камски.  
Многие годы наше ведомство занимается не только контролем нечисти, но и её исследованием. Не таким серьезным и глубоким, как, к примеру, Медицинский Университет Массачусетса или сеть европейских исследовательских центров MIRA. У нас более практичный подход.

Коннор.  
Какой же?

Они останавливаются напротив лифта, Камски жмет кнопку вызова.

Камски.  
Мы не ищем лекарства от вампиризма. Мы ищем способы контроля болезни. Способы избавиться от негативных симптомов — непереносимости солнечного света, серебра, неприятие любой пищи, кроме крови, и многое многое другое, оставив только позитивные — ускоренную регенерацию, аномальную физическую силу, ночное зрение, замедленное старение… Все, что приведет человечество в будущее.

Лифт подъезжает, Коннор и Камски входят в кабину. Они там одни.

Коннор.  
Звучит прекрасно. Но наверняка, в этом есть какой-то подвох.

Камски.  
Конечно. Природа не любит расставаться со своими секретами. Одно из самых серьезных препятствий в наших исследования то, что материал должен оставаться живым. Это не гуманно, но мы ставим эксперименты только над приговоренными к смерти. Над безумными чудовищами, неспособными справиться с собственным голодом.

Коннор _(красноречиво молчит)_.

Камски.  
И вместо благодарности получаем сравнение с нацистами!

Лифт останавливается.

**7\. Инт. Раздевалка, коридор, комната содержания.**  
Коннор и Камски надевают медицинские халаты, после выходят в коридор и идут до самого его конца.  
Все это время Камски говорит.

Камски.  
Мы содержим вампиров в крайне жестких условиях. Это неприятное зрелище, но не обманывайтесь, мистер Андерсон. Несмотря на всю боль, которую испытывает это существо, оно ежесекундно ищет возможности проникнуть в наши головы и сбежать. Оно настолько сильно, что мы вынуждены снабжать обычных лаборантов газом, повышающим сопротивление к телепатии и гипнозу. Вредная штука, кстати.  
Два месяца назад нам поступила бракованная партия, он вырвался, задурив голову надзирателю, и покалечил персонал. Был убит один человек, ещё один остался инвалидом.  
Но риск того стоит: его кровь слишком ценная. Вирус Б-типа, то есть он не может обращать. В мире всего десять зараженных с подобной аномалией. Благодаря этому вирусу мы уже создали регенерационную сыворотку, которая помогает восстанавливать самые тяжелые травмы за считанные дни, и превентивную инъекцию, которая спасает от обращения в течении суток после введения.

Они преодолевают охранную систему (сканер отпечатков и сетчатки) и попадают в плохо освещенную комнату, одна стена которой — толстое бронированное стекло.

Камски _(подводит Коннора к стеклу)_.  
Никакого милосердия, мистер Андерсон.

Коннор заглядывает и отшатывается. Камера приближается и показывает то, что он увидел.  
За стеклом круглая комната, что-то типа операционной. В её центре, под перекрещенными светом ультрафиолетовых ламп висит голый по пояс ВАМПИР. Выглядит он как мужчина сорока лет, покрытый кровью. Тело расположено горизонтально, тонкие канаты черного цвета одним концом пристегнуты к толстым креплениям на потолке, другие концы их увенчены толстыми стальными крюками. Крюки вонзаются в плечи и выходят под ключицами, погружаются в спину, исчезая под ребрами в глубине грудной клетки, утопают в бедрах, лодыжках и предплечьях. Крюки поменьше фиксируют ступни и ладони. Самый длинный крюк входит вампиру в нижнюю челюсть и упирается в нёбо.  
На крупных планах видно, что крюки покрыты замысловатой вязью из рун, глаза вампира закрыты.

Камски.  
Не бойтесь, пока он такой, он ничего не сможет вам сделать.

Коннор.  
Я не боюсь.

Камски.  
Жалеете? Это пройдет. Выглядит страшновато, но эта кровь не его. Кормить эту тварь нормальным способом слишком опасно.

Коннор.  
Вы хотите сказать, что он питается через кожу?

Камски.  
Да.

Коннор.  
У него есть имя?

Камски.  
Для нас он образец. Материал. Тварь. Никак иначе.

Коннор.  
Ясно.

Камски.  
Что ж, насмотреться ещё успеете. Теперь перейдем к вашему обучению.

**8\. Инт. Вагон поезда метро (вечер).**  
Коннор обессиленно откидывается на спинку жесткого сиденья. Его шея оголяется, слева на ней видно красивое родимое пятно в виде четырехлистного клевера. Он поднимает руку и чешет кожу рядом.  
Вагон останавливается, заходят люди и проходят мимо него. Вагон трогается. Коннор выпрямляется.

**9\. Инт. Дом Хэнка (вечер).**  
Снова кухня, снова китайская еда на столе, Хэнк и Коннор ужинают.

Хэнк.  
Как первый день?

Коннор.  
Я теперь охранник. Камски сказал «надзиратель», но я предпочитаю называть вещи своими именами.

Хэнк.  
Что охраняешь?

Коннор.  
Не могу рассказать, к сожалению.

Хэнк смеется.

Коннор.  
Как там Коул?

Хэнк.  
Началась ремиссия. Мы с доктором Чень решили подождать ещё неделю и, если динамика не изменится, его выпишут.

Коннор.  
Это прекрасные новости!

Хэнк.  
Да. Я уже все приготовил. Думаю, устроить небольшой праздник к его возвращению.

Коннор.  
Праздник — звучит неплохо.

**10\. Инт. Комната содержания (утро).**  
Коннор следит за тем, как лаборант в герметичном костюме химзащиты осматривает крепления, протирает крюки антисептиком, затем берет пакет с кровью, прикручивает к нему насадку-распылитель и наносит кровь везде, где видна чистая кожа.  
Вампир никак не реагирует.  
Лаборант делает знак куда-то вверх и с потолка спускается манипулятор, а из пола поднимают высокотехнологичные фиксаторы, которые заключают поясницу и бедра вампира в стальные кольца. Лаборант вставляет иглу манипулятора в левую ягодицу вампира и откачивает костный мозг.  
Коннор крепче стискивает автомат, но глаз не отводит.

**11\. Инт. Отделение детской онкологии, больничная палата (вечер).**  
Коннор сидит у больничной койки, на которой лежит КОУЛ. Это симпатичный мальчик лет шести с голубыми глазами. Он одет в больничную пижаму, в его руках — забавная плюшевая крыса с выпученными глазами.

Коннор.  
Как ты?

Коул.  
Клево.

Коннор.  
Клево-клево?

Коул.  
Ага. А ты?

Коннор.  
А я нет.

Коул.  
Сумо съел твою клевость?

Коннор _(смеется)_.  
Сумо никогда бы так не сделал.

Коул.  
Я знаю, я пошутил, чтобы ты стал веселым.

Коннор _(смеется)_.  
Спасибо Кей, мне гораздо лучше. А знаешь что ещё лучше?

Коул.  
Что?

Коннор.  
Скоро ты будешь дома. И в первые же выходные мы поедем в парк развлечений.

Коул.  
Надеюсь, не как Энди.

Коннор.  
Что за Энди?

Коул.  
Энди из соседней палаты. Он не пришел в игровую утром. Доктор Тина сказала, что он уехал в парк развлечений с мамой. Энди до сих пор не вернулся. Даже «пока» не сказал. А ведь я его друг.

Коннор.  
Наверное, он был так рад, что забыл попрощаться. Не сердись на Энди.

Коул.  
Ладно, не буду. Но если мы встретимся в парке, я ему тресну.

Коннор.  
Только когда Хэнк отвернется.

Коул.  
Конечно!

**12\. Инт. Вагон метро (вечер).**  
Коннор откровенно клюет носом. Какая-то подвыпившая компания входит на очередной остановке. Едва они оказываются внутри, они стихают и, испуганно сторонясь Коннора, проходят в самый конец вагона.

**13\. Инт. Комната содержания (среда, утро).**  
Вампир сразу открывает глаза и продолжает смотреть на Коннора все время процедур. Коннору сначала не по себе, но после он привыкает, лаборант же дрожащими руками протирает крюки, затем пытает прикрутить распылитель к пакету, после роняет все и в ужасе отшатывается.

Лаборант.  
Нет, нет, нет, пошло оно!

Лаборант стремительно убегает, Коннор не успевает его остановить и остается один. Со вздохом он натягивает защитные перчатки, прикручивает распылитель к пакету крови и принимается осматривать висящего. На шее он замечает участок кожи, на котором видно родимое пятно похожее на четырехлистный клевер.  
Стиснув зубы, Коннор забрызгивает его.  
Он собирается уходить, когда слышит очень тихий шепот. Чтобы разобрать его, приходится наклониться вплотную к лицу вампира.

Вампир _(тихим шепотом эту и все последующие реплики)_.  
Ты не мог бы почесать мой нос?

Коннор протягивает руку и самыми кончиками пальцев проводит по спинке внушительного носа.

Вампир.  
Чуть левее.

Коннор выполняет приказание. Вампир закрывает глаза.

Вампир.  
Спасибо… Коннор.

Коннор отдергивает пальцы. Из динамика на потолке раздается голос Камски.

Камски.  
Мистер Андерсон, зайдите ко мне в кабинет, немедленно!

**14\. Инт. Кабинет Камски.**  
Едва Коннор входит, Камски выскакивает из-за стола и начинает, активно жестикулируя, отчитывать его.

Камски.  
Вы с ума сошли?! Вы ведь прошли инструктаж, какого черта вы нарушаете технику безопасности?!

Коннор.  
Это всего-лишь…

Камски _(подходит вплотную к Коннору)_.  
Не всего-лишь! Как вы не понимаете, он только и ждет этого. Когда вы начнете доверять, ослабите бдительность. И тогда бам! _(Хлопает руками перед лицом Коннора)_ Шлепнет вас, как зазевавшегося комара! Давайте покажу, раз уж на слово вы не верите.

Камски идет за стол, что-то набирает на сенсорной клавиатуре, при этом на голомониторе быстро-быстро мелькает информация.  
За то время, что Коннор огибает стол, чтобы встать за его спиной, он успевает найти нужные файлы и теперь на экране видна та самая комната, где находился вампир. Только крюки покачиваются в воздухе, под ними лежит труп надзирателя, от которого багряные следы уходят в коридор.

Камски.  
Вот запись попытки побега.

Он отматывает время назад, на экране видно, как надзиратель склоняется над вампиром один-в-один, как Коннор до этого. Они говорят, и экран идет помехами. Сквозь белый шум видно, как крюки будто сами выдергиваются из тела и вампир падает на пол. Надзиратель склоняется над ним и вампир впивается в его горло. Помехи становятся невыносимыми.

Камски.  
А вот запись из коридора.

Камски открывает другое видео, изображение коридора, по которому Коннор ходит каждый день. Стены его измазаны кровью, уцелевшие люди, поддерживая друг друга, пытаются добраться до раздевалки, где находятся оружие и аптечки. Камски отматывает время назад. Те же люди целые и невредимые идут по коридору, вдруг запись искажают помехи, темная тень молниеносно проносится по коридору, калеча одного за другим.

Камски.  
Если бы не капитан Аллен и его ребята, пострадали бы люди наверху.

Коннор.  
Но его не убили.

Камски.  
До первого побега мы очень дорожили им как материалом. Сейчас только стрельба на поражение. Он кажется безобидным. Он кажется слабым и неспособным ничего сделать. Не дайте себя обмануть, мистер Андерсон. Никакого милосердия.

**15\. Экст. Фудтрак «Chicken Feed», поздний вечер того же дня.**  
Коннор и Хэнк едят гамбургеры за одним из столиков.

Коннор.  
Могу я задать странный вопрос?

Хэнк.  
Какого плана?

Коннор.  
Моральная дилемма.

Хэнк.  
Валяй.

Коннор.  
Если бы я попал в тюрьму, а ты бы мог бы организовать мой побег, чтобы ты сделал?

Хэнк _(с улыбкой)_.  
Осторожнее, сынок, ты говоришь с бывшим полицейским.

Коннор.  
Чисто гипотетически?

Хэнк.  
Если ты в тюрьме за дело, то даже пальцем бы не пошевелил.

Коннор _(с улыбкой)_.  
Понимаю. А если бы меня подставили? Или я оказался бы там потому, что обладаю чем-то, что не хочу отдавать законным путем?

Хэнк.  
Как-то очень конкретно… Коннор, во что ты ввязался?

Коннор.  
Ни во что, так, прочитал интересную историю в интернете.

Хэнк.  
А. Знаешь, во втором случае я бы, конечно, спас тебя.

Коннор.  
Я так и думал.

Хэнк.  
Но постарался бы не попасться. Чтобы у Коула не было проблем.

Коннор.  
Конечно.

Хэнк.  
Знаешь, ты чертовски подозрительно звучишь. Точно ничего не задумал?

Коннор.  
Ничего. _(Поднимает руку вверх, вторую кладет поверх стаканчика с колой)_ Слово скаута.

Хэнк _(долго, недоверчиво смотрит, а после все-таки сдается)_.  
Убедил.

**16\. Инт. Комната содержания.**  
Коннор стоит у стены с автоматом наготове. Несколько лаборантов фиксируют вампира с помощью держателей. На этот раз — поясницу и грудную клетку. Иглу манипулятора вводят между лопаток, прямо в середину спины. С губ вампира слетает тихий стон.  
Коннор бледнеет, опираясь спиной на стену, но автомат не роняет.

**17\. Инт. Кабинет Камски, обед.**  
Коннор стучится, затем входит.

Коннор.  
Мистер Камски?

В кабинете никого нет. Он подходит к столу, осматривает его, затем обходит и встает на то место, где был раньше, затем опускается на четвереньки и что-то ищет на полу. Камера сверху видит только его ноги.  
Коннор задерживается у системного блока, затем поднимается.

Коннор _(бормочет себе под нос)_.  
Не могла же уборщица её выкинуть.

**18\. Инт. Комната содержания (вечер).**  
Лаборатория пустая, горит только половина ламп. Коннор что-то смотрит в телефоне, затем обходит помещение, проверяя аппаратуру. Вампир неотрывно следит за ним.  
Наконец, Коннор опускается перед ним на корточки таким образом, чтобы их лица были вровень.

Коннор.  
Твое имя?

Вампир _(едва слышно)_.  
Ричард Перкинс.

Коннор.  
Ты знал Хелен Андерсон?

Ричард _(широко распахивает глаза)_.  
Да. Она была моей невестой.

Коннор.  
Как зовут её брата?

Ричард.  
Хэнк.

Коннор _(после долгой паузы)_.  
Надеюсь, ты хорошо себя контролируешь. А теперь слушай меня внимательно…

**19\. Инт. Раздевалка для персонала (вечер).**  
Коннор проверяет оружие. В раздевалку входит Камски.

Камски.  
Смотрите, что нашел у себя в кабинете. Ваш?

Камски достает из кармана четвертак 1994 года.

Коннор.  
Спасибо! искал её весь день. Думал, кто-нибудь успел раньше и расплатился в автомате с содовой.

Камски _(вертит в руках монету)_.  
Я бы так не сделал. Это ценная монета. Как вы умудрились её потерять?

Коннор.  
У меня есть привычка, помогает успокаивать нервы. Когда вы вызвали меня, я, наверное, машинально достал её…

Камски _(перебивает)_.  
Расстроились из-за выговора? Признаться, я переборщил с эмоциями. Но все для вашего же блага, мистер Андерсон. Никакого милосердия.

Камски кидает Коннору монетку, которую тот ловит.

Коннор.  
Никакого милосердия.

**20\. Инт. Вагон метро (вечер).**  
Вагон совершенно пуст.  
Остановка, несколько человек входят внутрь и тут же выходят. Вслух они обсуждают, что нужно пойти в другой вагон, этот кажется им жутким. Коннор сидит с закрытыми глазами. Видно, что под ними у него темные круги.  
Вагон останавливается, Коннор открывает глаза и выходит. Он собран, идет уверенно, по сторонам не смотрит.

**21\. Экст. Окраины Детройта (поздний вечер).**  
Коннор пробирается по плохо освещенным улицам запущенного частного сектора. Все это время на заднем плане заунывно воет ветер, поднимая в воздух остатки высохшей травы и срывая листья с полумертвых деревьев. Дом, к которому направляется Коннор, расписан нецензурными граффити, его окна заколочены. Он обходит дом, опускается перед дверью-люком в подвал, снимает замок и открывает её.  
В подвале темно, только косой луч света падает на пол через разбитое окно под самым потолком. Коннору открывает кейс и швыряет в дальний угол пакетик с кровью. Из тьмы протягивается женская рука и берет его.

Коннор.  
Как ты тут? Крысы не беспокоят?

Во тьме вспыхивают красные глаза.

Женский голос.  
Пошел ты.

Коннор.  
Ты всегда была неблагодарной сукой, Норт.

Норт.  
Маркус найдет тебя и потом мы…

Коннор.  
Маркус ничего не сделает, пока ты у меня.

Норт пытается вырваться, но цепи вокруг её горла и запястий вспыхивают желтыми рунами и она кричит от боли. Она хрипит, восстанавливая дыхание.

Норт.  
Ты… Ты не был там. Не видел, как Перкинс и его люди вырезали нас, как скот, просто за то, что мы осмелились… Осмелились требовать нормального отношения… Мы чувствовали, как погибают наши сородичи и ничего не могли поделать. И ты думаешь, что мы могли позволить себе милосердие?! После всего этого?! Ты — безумец!

Коннор _(игнорирует, очевидно, это не первый раз, когда Норт пытается таким образом на него воздействовать)_.

Норт.  
Почему ты делаешь это? Ради него?

Коннор встает и готовится уходить.

Норт.  
Но ты даже не знал его!

Коннор вздыхает и покидает подвал.

**22\. Инт. Раздевалка (утро).**  
Коннор играет с монеткой: перекидывает туда-сюда из руки в руку, прокатывает по пальцам, но в какой-то момент ловит. Он подходит к шкафчику одного из лаборантов, вскрывает его и засовывает монетку в клапан подачи кислорода, блокируя трубку с веществом, повышающим психическую устойчивость.

**23\. Инт. Комната содержания (утро).**  
Коннор следит за лаборантом, протирающим крюки. Он достает телефон, который на самом деле не телефон, а устройство подключения к системе видеонаблюдения. Коннор устанавливает на повтор одну из записей утреннего обхода.  
Он кивает Ричарду.  
Лаборант вдруг замирает, затем сомнабулически снимает с себя костюм химзащиты. Коннор подбирает костюм и смотрит на то, как лаборант извлекает из челюсти Ричарда большой крюк.  
Магическая сеть распадается.  
Ричард превращается в сгусток темного дыма, материализуется перед Коннором, при том никаких следов крови на нем нет, и падает к нему в руки. Коннор помогает ему надеть костюм, после чего вырубает замершего лаборанта ударом ладони по шее.

Коннор.  
Главное, не выдавай себя, хорошо?

Ричард.  
Х-хорошо… _(теряет сознание)_.

Коннор оттаскивает бессознательного лаборанта под колышущиеся в воздухе крюки, заливает его кровью из распылителя, после чего достает устройство и включает на камерах помехи.  
Спустя минуту, он, наконец, поднимает тревогу.

**24\. Инт. Кабинет Камски (сразу после инцидента).**  
За столом сидит Хлоя. Перед ней стоит Коннор.

Хлоя.  
Вы хотите сказать, что лаборант попал под его гипноз?

Коннор.  
Да. Такое уже случалось. Тогда мне пришлось завершить процедуры самому.

Хлоя _(бормочет себе под нос)_.  
Черт, почему это должно было произойти именно тогда, когда Элайджа уехал в европу? _(Коннору)_ Можете идти, мистер Андерсон.

Коннор.  
Кстати, насчет того лаборанта. Я могу отвезти его домой. Он достаточно сегодня натерпелся.

Хлоя.  
Вам предоставить служебную машину?

Коннор.  
Нет, у меня есть своя.

**25\. Инт. Дом хэнка Андерсона (вечер).**  
Коннор достает из холодильника половину лазаньи в лотке, которую тут же отправляет в микроволновку. На дверце холодильника записка от Хэнка, датированная вчерашним днем: «Уехал на рыбалку с Ридом. Мобильник выкинул. Буду к выходным».  
Коннор берет мусорное ведро и идет в гостиную. Там, у полок с трофеями стоит Ричард и изучает фотографии. На нем домашняя толстовка Хэнка с лого Департамента полиции Детройта и его же домашние штаны. Коннор бросает взгляд на столик, усыпанный пустыми пакетиками из-под донорской крови, быстро убирает их в мусорное ведро. Раздается писк микроволновки и Коннор уходит на кухню.  
Когда Коннор возвращается, Ричард держит в руках фотографию, на которой Хэнк стоит в обнимку с сестрой Хелен.

Ричард.  
Столько лет прошло, но как будто все было вчера.

Коннор.  
Ты все помнишь?

Ричард.  
Помню… _(Ставит фотографию на полку и оборачивается к Коннору)_. Господи, ты так на неё похож. У тебя все её — нос, губы, брови, волосы.

Коннор.  
Но глаза твои.

Ричард.  
Да. Карие. Доминантный ген.

Коннор улыбается, затем садится и ставит лазанью на столик перед собой.

Ричард.  
Как она умерла?

Коннор.  
Несчастный случай. Водитель не справился с управлением на ледяной дороге.

Некоторое время в гостиной тихо, только Коннор ест и продолжает есть во время разговора.

Ричард.  
Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу остаться.

Коннор.  
Я освободил тебя не для того, чтобы ты попытался стать мне отцом. Время не повернуть назад. Я просто не могу видеть, как страдает кто-то из моей семьи.

Ричард.  
Ты весь в мать. _(Садится на кресло напротив Коннора)_. Она бы гордилась тобой. Всыпала бы по первое число за нарушение закона, но при этом, в глубине души, она бы гордилась…

Коннор.  
Что между вами произошло?

Ричард.  
Когда она узнала, чем я занимался в Детройте, она разорвала со мной все связи. Мы же устроили геноцид. Самый настоящий. Не щадили ни женщин, ни детей. Мы были по локоть… по горло в крови.

Коннор.  
Но ты раскаиваешься, так ведь? _(Касается пистолета, приклеенного скотчем к столешнице снизу)_.

Ричард.  
Сначала я был зол и потерян. Нас предали. Всех причастных к подавлению восстания нечисти в Детройте просто отдали этой нечисти на откуп. Убили двух зайцев: удовлетворили чужую жажду мести и уничтожили свидетелей. Да, я был зол, но постепенно, день за днем, я начал понимать, что заслужил это. Обращение. Мутацию. Каждое мгновение, проведенное в лаборатории Камски.  
Я виновен и я раскаиваюсь.

Коннор _(убирает руку от оружия)_.  
Это хороший ответ. Я бы сказал, правильный.

Коннор продолжает есть. Ричард улыбается.

**26\. Экст. Пригород Детройта, день.**  
Пустырь недалеко от дома, где Коннор держит Норт. На нем, перед бронированным джипом стоят трое, это САЙМОН, ДЖОШ и МАРКУС. Все одеты в дорогие черные костюмы. Маркус время от времени смотрит на часы, Джош пинает камушки носком лакированного ботинка и только Саймон приглядывается к горизонту.

Саймон.  
Вижу его.

Коннор подходит к ним по тонкой песчаной тропинке, окруженной сухой желтоватой травой.

Коннор.  
Долго ждете, господа?

Маркус.  
Где она?

Коннор.  
Сначала информация.

Маркус кивает Джошу, который подходит к Коннору и протягивает ему флэшку. Коннор берет её, вставляет в устройство, с помощью которого взламывал камеры в лаборатории. Он просматривает содержание и удовлетворенно улыбается.

Коннор _(бормочет под нос)_.  
Никакого милосердия, мистер Камски.

Он достает ключ из кармана и кидает Маркусу.

Коннор.  
Она в подвале того дома. Оденьте перчатки потолще, путы заколдованы.

Маркус _(сжимает в руке ключ)_.  
Если ты с ней хоть что-нибудь делал…

Коннор.  
Она в порядке. В конце-концов, я не садист.

Маркус кивает Саймону и Джошу и направляется в сторону дома. Вдруг, он оборачивается.

Маркус.  
Как ты понял, что он жив?

Коннор.  
Реакция Даниэля на мое родимое пятно. Он ведь был с вами в ту ночь, когда вы обратили отца, не так ли?

Маркус _(напрямую не отвечает)_.  
Ты освободил его?

Коннор кивает.

Маркус.  
Почему?

Коннор.  
По той же причине, по который ты отдал мне все, что у тебя было на Камски. Любовь.

Маркус.  
Но он — чудовище. Монстр. Он даже не человек…

Коннор.  
Но он все ещё моя семья.

**27\. Экст. Двор госпиталя, день.**  
Коннор и Хэнк ведут Коула к потрепанной машине. На мальчике обычная одежда и кепка, скрывающая безволосую голову.  
Вдруг у Коннора звонит телефон.

Коннор.  
Я на секунду.

Хэнк понимающе кивает.

Хэнк.  
Кто первый добежит до машины, тот получит мороженое!

Коул с радостными криками бежит к машине.

Коннор.  
Алло?

Камски.  
Я рассмотрел ваше предложение, мистер Андерсон. Крайне выгодное предложение. Я согласен. Коул Андерсон первый в очереди на лекарство от лейкемии. Поздравляю.

Коннор.  
Замечательно.

Камски.  
Обговорим место и время встречи?

Коннор перекатывает монетку по пальцам свободной руки, затем обращает внимание на то, как Коул, сидя на заднем сидении, корчит ему рожи.

Коннор _(с улыбкой)_.  
Обговорим.

**28\. ТИТРЫ.**  



End file.
